Giant Robot (Yost Universe)
}} :Giant Robot is from the Non MAU series . A giant robot battled the superhero . Technology The exact specifications are unknown. It is known that the robot is massively large. Iron Man is only about as tall as its head. It can easily hold a normal sized human in its massive hands. While the exact height is not specified, it was tall enough that ocean water did not even come up to its knees while walking out beyond a large . Because of its enormous size it has a tremendous amount of durability. It took Iron Man several powerful attacks before it finally fell. When it did explode it spew large pieces of debris in every direction and even the smallest piece caused massive damaged, attesting to the robot's awesome size. In addition to its size and strength, the robot had the ability to shoot massive lasers from its eyes. These lasers could cause massive damage, and thus Iron Man avoided them at all costs. Despite its incredible resilience the robot is not invincible. Iron Man was able to damage something on the robot, most likely its power generator, which caused the robot to short out and explode. So it would appear that any attack of sufficient force and/or number of attacks will result in critical damage to the robot. History Commissioning No one knows who built the robot, why, or when. The robot first appeared off the coast of . At some point the superhero Iron Man was alerted to its presence and moved in to defeat it. Whoever attacked first, eventually the battle made its way towards a pier with a and other amusement park rides. Battle at the Pier A man with a and his friend were visiting the pier when they witnessed the battle. The robot fired at Iron Man and missed hitting the nearby . It fired again and hit the ferris wheel destroying it. It fired several more times each missing the armored hero. They did hit the water creating large waves that splashed onto the pier. Their battle caused much of the surrounding water to spray up creating a mist. Iron Man flew around causing several explosions on its shoulder, leg, hip, and chest. The robot fired into the air but missed. It fired again but hit only water. Iron Man then deployed something that caused explosions all over its body. The robot then waved the smoke away. It reached up and grabbed Iron Man out of the air. It then dropped him and began walking towards the pier. Defeat Just then Iron Man attacked and caused the robot to stop as its body short-circuited. It kneeled into the water before it finally exploded. The pieces of debris flew in all directions. One crashed into the water next to the pier near the cameraman. One piece landed on the end of the pier completely destroying it. One more piece was going to crash into the pier on top of the cameraman. Luckily, Iron Man saw this and flew under it to catch it. Iron Man blasted his boots to full strength and saved the man. Aftermath The battle then became a major news story that was seen across the country. The man sold his camera footage and the news station used it in their report. Tony Stark, the secret identity of Iron Man, was driving down the as they watched the footage. Rhodey used the battle as reason for why Tony should not battle alone and should allow to deal with such threats. Tony ignored him and when attacked the he went off alone. Background It is possible, though unspecified, that the robot is the Iron Man villain Ultimo. The giant robot is the very first villain in . Category:Technology (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Villains (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Robots (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes)